Buku Diary Hitam
by synstropezia
Summary: Huh…Hari Senin sangat menyebalkan, aku harus membersihkan gudang di sekolah kami. Saat sedang membersihkan, aku menemukan sebuah buku diary, yang mengubah hidupku.


Final Fantasy VII bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

Summary : Huh…Hari Senin sangat menyebalkan, aku harus membersihkan gudang di sekolah kami. Saat sedang membersihkan, aku menemukan sebuah buku diary, yang mengubah hidupku.

A/N : Dah lama ga bikin cerita XD Semoga kalian suka cerita ini ya…

Terisnpirasi dari film Oh Ternyata ( Trans Tv )

Dengan cerita yang yang sedikit diubah dan diperpanjang

Aku masuk ke gudang sekolah dan mengambil kemoceng, hari ini aku dihukum oleh bu guru karna tidak mengerjakan PR matematika. Ini semua gara-gara Aeris, dia tidak mau memberi buku tugasnya padaku! Aku jadi kesal memikirkannya, saat sedang membersihkan gudang, aku menemukaan sebuah buku diary berwarna hitam.

"_Wah, lumayan nih daripada beli diary mending gue ambil tuh buku" _

Akupun megambil buku diary itu dan langsung pergi, bukannya aku kabur dari tugasku, itu karna aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya. Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung megambil pena dan menulis di buku diaryku.

_Tanggal : 3 Mei 2013, Senin  
My diary..  
Hari ini tuh aku kesel banget, karna aku dihukum oleh bu guru tidak mengerjakaan PR matematika, ini semua gara-gara Aeris, dia tidak mau meminjamkan buku matenya padaku. Mungkin dia kesal karna aku sering meminjam buku tugasnya, aku pengen banget deh pas ketemu sama dia di sekolah, besok aku melihatnya terpeleset. _

_-Yuffie-_

Setelah selesai menulis, aku langsung mandi dan ganti baju lalu tidur. Hari ini aku tidak bermimpi apapun, esok paginya aku langsung mandi, mengganti pakaianku dan sarapan. Dan tidak lupa aku membawa buku diary itu ke sekolah.

Jam pelajaran pertama, matematika ohhh pelajaran yang membosankan membuatku mengantuk. Saat guru menerangkan aku hanya tidur-tiduraan berharap cepat-cepat bel istirahat. Akhirnyapun, bel istirahat berbunyi, aku langsung pergi ke kantin bersama Tifa. Sepanjang perjalanan kami ngobrol.

"Tif, tadi gue bosen banget pas pel mate"  
"Iyaa, gw juga bosen, eh lu mau jajan apa?"  
"Gue mah jajan bakso aja deh"  
"Mau gua traktir ga?" Tanya Tifa  
"Boleh deh"

Kamipun makan dengan lahap, lalu sesudah selesai makan kami duduk-duduk di depan kelas, karna didepan kelas ada kursi. Saat asik-asiknya ngobrol, kami berdua melihat Aeris terpeleset. Langsung saja tukang pel minta maaf, sedangkan Aeris berlari karna malu. Kami berduapun tertawa, karna merasa itu lucu.

"Hahaha…Rasaiin lu, iya kan Yuf? " Kata Tifa  
"Iya…"  
_"Aneh, sesuai dengan apa yang aku tulis di diary, bener-bener ga nyangka jadi kenyataan, apa ini kebetulaan?" Pikirku.._

Bel selesai istirahatpun berbunyi, aku dan Tifa langsung masuk kelas dan duduk dibangku, pelajaran kedua adalah biologi, karna malas aku megambil buku diaryku yang ada di tas dan langsung menulis

_Tanggal : 4 Mei 2013, Selasa_

_My diary.._

_Hari ini gue males banget, soalnya pelajaran biologi. Gue pengennya cepet-cepet pulang, supaya gue bisa belanja di mall bareng Tifa._

Dan…Beberapa menit kemudian belpun berbunyi, semua murid bingung karna pelajaran belum lama dimulai tapi sudah istirahat lagi.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita pulang lebih cepat, jadi tidak istirahat"

Semua murid bersorak gembira, yeah dan aku juga gembira pastinya. Aku langsung saja mengajak Tifa untuk pergi ke mall.

"Tifa, kita ke mall yuk?" Tanyaku  
"Ayuk aja, kita shopping baju yaaa"  
"Oke, tapi bentar ya gue mau ke WC"  
"Iya, jangan lama-lama lho"

Berlari kecil menuju WC, langsung saja aku mengambil lipstick merahku. Saat sedang makeup, aku melihat sebuah hantu dicermin, aku menoleh kebelakang tetapi tidak ada apa-apa. Aku melanjutkan makeupku, aku merasa aneh, seperti ada hantu yang slalu melihatku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung pergi ke tempat parkir. Dan disana, aku melihat Tifa bersama Cloud.

"Eh, Yuffie sori ya, gue mau dijemput sama Cloud, ke mallnya nanti ya"  
"Maaf ya Yuffie ganggu acara kamu sama Tifa"

Aku cuman diam dan kesal, aku diam-diam megambil buku diaryku dan megambil pena di kantong bajuku. Langsung saja aku menulis.

_My diary..  
Huuu, gue kesel banget gara-gara Cloud acara jalan-jalan ke mall jadi batal, gue mau mereka putus sekarang juga! Biar Tifa bisa jalan-jalan sama gue ke mall_

Benar dugaanku, Cloud berbicara sesuatu pada Tifa, sedangkan aku hanya senyum-senyum saja. Senang rasanya melihat mereka putus.

"Tifa, aku merasa kita udah ga cocok lagi"  
"Lho, kamu kok tiba-tiba bilang gitu?" Tanya Tifa heran  
"Ga apa-apa, emang bener kok kita udah ga cocok, udah bye-bye"  
"Cloud…."

Cloud langsung meninggalkan Tifa yang menangis, aku hanya memegang bahu Tifa, dan Tifa langsung memelukku dan berkata.

"Yuf, ayuk kita ke mall"  
"Oke deh, yang sabar ya Tif…"  
"Iya Yuf, lo emang sohib gue yang terbaik"

Kamipun pergi ke mall membeli baju, makan-makan dan bermain sejenak di timezone. Kami berdua langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing, aku langsung saja ke kamarku dan tiduraan. Rumahku sangat sepi, ayah dan ibu pulang malam. Aku merasa ditelantarkan, tetapi aku hanya berusaha bertahan. Tanpa terasa aku tertidur lelap di ranjangku….

Hidupku terasa berubah, semenjak aku memiliki buku diary itu…

**Bersambung….**


End file.
